


Me, the bed slave

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenety, Obi-Wan, stay calm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, the bed slave

Me, the bed slave

 

Here i stand, surrounded by other slaves, 30 of 46. 16 had died on the journey. One of them, Tara, died together with her unborn child. That was the sadest point of my captivity. But i fear it could get even worse. To see people suffer or watch them die is hard. I'm trained to endure a good amount of pain, but without connection to the force, this would be a challenge. And now i see this man walking around me like a lion circling a rabbit, i guess the challenge is not that far aw...  force, he squeezed my butt, oh dear, that's not good. I'm not prepaired for this! Not at all. Serenety, Obi-Wan, stay calm. Mayby theiy won't get to an agreement! Oh no don't! I can feel his hand stroking my stomack, gliding down... freeze. A bright female voice had just called out:

 "20000 bregos!" 

I locked down at her, she was young and, even a jedi must admit, beautifull. Her blue dress was simple but made of expensive fabric, her jewley the same. 

"Princess Qui'lin, good evening" my want-to-be owner said, "i'm sorry but our deal is sealed"

"I did not see you shake hands. Nor did i hear him accepting your offer. Master Egorath, i offer 20000 bregos for this man."

Egorath turned his head to Keroq, the man who enslaved me. Said man noded and Egorath turned back to Der'ret: "I'm sorry Master Der'ret, but i can't refuse that royal offer." Turning back to the woman he bowed low: " A great honour to deal with you, your highness!" 

She stepped up the pedestal, ignoring the protest of Der'ret and stopped in front of me. She rose her hand and brushed my hair out of my face gently. 

"Egorath, i don't want him to walk through the city naked, let one of your man take care about that while i pay."

I'm pulled down of the platform into the house again, i 'change' into wide bloomers and a pair of short boots. The cloak complets my new outfit. One of the princess' guards takes the end of my chain and escorts me to a huge golden cart, the royal lady already waiting for us. I search for an opportunity to run away, but the chain is strong and the one holding my feet together is much to short to run. AND i can't use the force with the collar around my neck! Blast! So i walk behind the card, slowly. That gives me the chance to observe the city, imprint everything in my memories, every information could be usefull for my escape.

...

I feel naked! I wear bloomers again, but i can't help - i never felt that naked! 

On the way through the palace everything seemed not so bad... nice palace, the slaves looked well fed, the temperature was pleasant... Until a man came along, asking the princess how to prepair me...

 

"Shave him, bath him, check his wounds. No oils or perfumes."

"Yes my lady!" 

Hey, i like my beard! But a bath is nice! We walk along a hallway, the man gives ordes to a slave who walked behind him. He ran of.

"What's with his beard?"

Didn't we had that already?

"I like the beard, just bring it into a capable form again."

"As you wish. A light meal for you and your new possession?" 

"Yes, now off with you"

Why do they talk about my beard when she already ordered to shave... oh no! Do they want to...?

They did. They put me on a table, i tried to escape but i was held by 5 strong man and i finally gave up when i saw the razor moving towards my abdomen. Blast! The shap blade made short shrift with my hair. Than the man spread some oily ointment on the irritated skin. 

After that i was put into a confortable bath tub, they washed my hair and my body and pulled me out after half an hour. I was allowed do dry myself with a towel, and than a very young girl asked me to sit down so she could brush my hair until it was dry. That was nice. But when i thought about the reason of all this treatments, my body tensed and i wondered if i could resist the princess like the code i belive in and i follow told me. I will resist. I must. But she's realy beautyf... i will resist.

 

Now it's time to face that trial. As i said, i feel naked. Dressed in the dark blue blue bloomers and that damn collar i'm not naked at all but after i was robbed off my hair...

the man, of whom i know now is some sort of majordromo and called Artal, explained very picturesque, why no chains are needed in this part of the palace. Just a narrow ring around my wrist which would shock me half to death if i pass the wrong doors. Great! So i follow Artal into my owners chambers. The huge room contained a small table with a plate of food on it - force i'm hungry! - and two chairs, a sofa in front of a bookshelf, a desk and at the far end of the room was a huge bed. Actually it was a huge round mattrass lying on a even larger soft carpet. Lots of pillows and some blankets were arranged on mattrass. There was also a small low table besides it and a dark blue curtain to split the room and hide the bed. On the left side are three windows and a door, leading to a huge bathroom.

The door closed behind us and suddenly a fingertip caressed my spine. It took my by surprise withthout my force enhanced senses and I shivered under the gentle touch...


End file.
